


Cambions and American Football

by Priestessofshadows



Category: Eyeshield 21, Servamp (Anime & Manga), Supernatural
Genre: Again the scary tags aren't as scary as they sound, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Football, American Football injuries, And failing at it, Aromantic Asexual Character, BAMF Mary Winchester, Basically Hiruma being Hiruma, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cambions aren't as OP as they are in canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Crowley is a Little Shit, Destial shipping, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Eyeshield 21 fans know what I'm talking about, Foul Language, Gen, Gun Violence, He was humbled, I'm basically using this fic to make him suffer, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Lucifer basically regrets a lot of thing, Lucifer isn't as big of a dick as he is in season 12, Men of Letters Bunker, Mentioned Dimensional travel, Netflix and Chill, No British Men of Letters, Non-human characters, Not all the time, Now his just awkward and trying to make amends, Others are only mentioned, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Photography, Platonic Cuddling, Prejudice against different types of sexualities, Prejudice against non-humans, Racism, References to Depression, Season 12 of SPN didn't happen, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Nothing, The only character from Servamp that appears is The Creator, They are mostly implied, Vegetarians & Vegans, as usual, blackmailing, mentioned time travel, occasionally, the tags aren't as scary as they sound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: Aki was a cambion, half-human and half-demon, not to mention she was also the adopted sister of Sam and Dean Winchester. So she's been through a lot of shit in her short life. So when her brothers want her to go to highschool in another country, she doesn't complain. Even though she doesn't find the name of the school amusing.





	Cambions and American Football

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN, Eyeshield 21, or Servamp. Only Aki and other OCs.
> 
> WARNING:THIS STORY CONTAINS VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND GORE, PAST TORTURE, PAST SELF-HARM, PAST CHILD ABUSE, PAST CHARACTER DEATH, SELF-HATRED, FOUL LANGUAGE, PHOTOGRAPHY, GUN VIOLENCE, BLACKMAILING, HIRUMA BEING HIRUMA, PAST BULLYING, AMERICAN FOOTBALL INJURES, OOC LUCIFER, DOMESTIC FLUFF, PLATONIC CUDDLING, HURT/COMFORT, LIGHT ANGST, NO BRITISH MEN OF LETTERS, SEASON 12 DIDN'T HAPPEN, VEGANS AND VEGETARIANS, AROMATIC ASEXUAL CHARACTER, PREJUDICES AGAINST DIFFERENT SEXUALITIES, PREJUDICES AGAINST NON-HUMANS, AND AN AU FOR ALL THREE SERIES.
> 
> MORE WARNINGS MAY BE ADDED.

_'Deimon High school, home of the devil bats.'_

Aki wasn't amused when she read that, even if the irony of it wasn't lost on her. She looked away from the document, and raised a brow at Crowley. "Seriously?", she asked, making sure her voice displayed her displeasure. Crowley (being a little shit like usual) just smirked at her, showing that he found the entire thing hilarious. 

Cas sat up from the couch and looked over her shoulder to see the paper in her hands. After reading it, the angel looked at her, and tilted his head in his usual confused manner. "Is this that 'irony' thing you keep telling me about?", he asked her curiously. Despite her foul mood, Aki managed to give him a genuine smile.

"Yes it is, and do you know why it is ironic?" Cas zoned out at that point, concentrating hard to find the answer to her question. When she looked back at the demon, he just raised his brow. 

"What?", she asked him. "You're really teaching feathers about _irony,_ of all things?" Aki just huffed at him, "So what if I am? And don't try to change the subject, what exactly is..." She paused and gestured to the document. "...this?"

"Really love, I thought you were smart. This is an application to a school." Crowley said slowly, as if he was talking to an ignorant toddler. "Quit being a smartass Crowely, I mean why, of all the schools, did you pick up an application to this one?"

"Because I thought it was hilarious.", Crowley said with a smug smile on his face. Aki did the sensable thing and threw a pillow at him. Sadly, he managed to dodge. "Rude", was the demon's response. Her's was to stick her tounge out at him.

Aki usually tolerated Crowley, she was even respectful. But when he (or anyone really) brought up what she _was_ in a way that was mocking, that tended to aggravate her. She was a cambion, half-human and half-demon. She has long since accepted what she was (even if at times she hated herself, or the demonic power that ran through her tainted veins), but she didn't like it when others brought it up. _Especially_ like this. And it honestly didn't help that her appearance wasn't normal either. Aki was from Japanese descent, small and petite with a height of 5'4. Her hair was wavy (reaching to her mid-back), colored a metallic silver that didn't appear natural at all. Her eyes were violet-blue, the middle being violet and the edges of her irises being a light blue. Her skin was porcelain like, marked with various scars that were hidden by her clothes (except for the horizontal scar on her left temple).

Honestly, Crowley had one job, find a high school that she could attend in Japan, and he sees it as an opportunity to piss her off. It was actually her adopted brothers' plan (which is actually a really brilliant idea, giving her some resemblance of normality while being far away from the majority of the supernatural. With a bonus of getting to experience her culture, and bond with her human(ish) father.), but why they decided to ask Crowley of all people, she didn't know. 

 "I'll take that as my que to leave. Oh, and give moose and squirrel my love." That was the last thing he said before he vanished.

Not even a few seconds later, Cas exclaimed, "I get it, it's because the name speaks about demonic enteties and you're a Cambion." At that, Aki couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly (Even if the words ' _demonic_ ' and ' _cambion'_ did sting a bit).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I apologize for any mistakes I may have made. Also, I have only watched up to 9x9 of SPN so some characters may appear OOC.
> 
> Watch out for chapter 2.


End file.
